


Unexpected

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka won't let Soubi come Christmas shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

The wind was cold and harsh but still he refused to come inside. Ears flattened, face grim, and tail curled protectively around his thigh; Ritsuka's posture plus the fact that he'd obviously ditched school early warned Soubi to handle this solemn visitor carefully.

He ruffled the hair between his ears anyway. How could he be expected to resist?  


"I thought I was to meet you after school. Was I wrong?" Soubi asked, already knowing it was the truth.

Ritsuka swatted his hand away, but wouldn't meet his eyes. "Not anymore. I'm going now and I'm going alone," he insisted.  


Well, this was confusing. Just two nights ago Ritsuka had been distressed over the prospect of choosing Christmas gifts for his school friends. He hadn't planned on buying them anything, but apparently Yuiko-chan had been going on and on about what should she get for Ritsuka. Soubi had offered to help and Ritsuka had _seemed_ happy about it. Or at least relieved. Soubi had been looking forward to the adventure all morning.

"You no longer wish for my assistance?" he asked in a tone of voice that usually made Ritsuka blush. It worked.  


Ritsuka's tail tightened around his thigh. "Soubi, you can't come and that's final!" he all but yelled, his breath steaming the chilled air around his face, and if Soubi was the sort to worry about what the neighbors thought he'd have pulled Ritsuka inside. If he was the sort to worry.

"Yuiko... During lunch..." Ritsuka shivered against the cold and stared accusingly at Soubi, as if whatever was going on was his fault. "She wanted to know what I was getting you for Christmas. _You_. Now you can't come with me."  


Soubi blinked.

 _Oh. So it is my fault after all_ , he thought delightedly and couldn't hide the smile he saved for moments like this; moments with Ritsuka.  


"Are you sure you'll be all right choosing gifts for Yuiko-chan and Yayoi-san on your own?"

"I'll be fine," he huffed and rolled his eyes in response, which was to be expected. "Besides, if I can figure something out for you I can figure something out for anybody," he mumbled, blushing even brighter.  


Soubi laughed. "I suppose you're right." He placed his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders and rubbed a little warmth into them, then bent down to whisper in his ear. "Would Ritsuka like to know exactly what I want for Christmas?"

A sharp intake of breath and a hard shove were all the answer Soubi received as Ritsuka made his escape, only turning back to yell a little more. "You'd better stop saying stupid things or I won't buy you anything!"  


"Whatever Ritsuka wants," Soubi called after him as he watched his small frame move more quickly and resolutely through the heavy wind than one would have thought possible. So much strength...

"But I think you've already given me a gift," he added to himself before going inside and closing the door, not terribly concerned with how he'd fill his afternoon.  


 **END**


End file.
